


Her Guardian

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Goodnight, Guardian-Ward Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm going to cuddle with my boyfriend, Knight Cheshire, Knights - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Nothing much, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Protectiveness, Protector Cheshire, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wonderland, not my best work, simple work, something simple, underland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: He had always been there for her leading her down the right path and even licking her wounds when she was hurt.She knew that he couldn't always help her or keep her from getting hurt but he was always there watching over her and guarding her.And even now as she laid curled up in her bed she knew he was there keeping her safe from nightmares even as an adult.
Relationships: Cheshire Cat & Alice Liddell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Her Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> American McGee's Alice has always been one of my favorite Video games! Mostly because Alice In Wonderland has always been one of my favorite books or one of my favorite things all together lol.
> 
> My family gave me a special made Alice In Wonderland doll that looks just like me last year for my birthday. It has my Aburn hair and my brown eyes even my pale skin lol. Trust me if you ever see me you'll see I am pale as pale can be lol.
> 
> My boyfriend even got me a little charm bracelet covered in Alice In Wonderland Charms for my birthday last year as well.
> 
> It's been my favorite since I was a little girl and I can't wait to share it with my kids when I have them.
> 
> Sorry for rambling again! I just can't help myself; I love sharing with you all!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

He had always been there for her leading her down the right path and even licking her wounds when she was hurt.

She had first met the smiling cat when she was at least ten-years-old which was the first time she had come to Wonderland.

She had only been there for a few moments when she had first ran into him but back then he had, had more fur.

He wasn't fluffy like most cats were but he was sleek and his fur was soft.

She knew this because he had let her pet him once or twice.

But that's getting off track.

When she had first seen his wide smile and bright yellow eyes she had been a little unnerved but as she visited her world more often she began to relax and smile back.

He wouldn't always show himself when she came to Wonderland but she knew he was always there.

She could always feel his sharp eyes watching her making sure she was safe.

For the most part, he would let her make her own mistakes and go where she would like but there were also times he would stop her and drag her away.

His teeth would sink into the fabric of her dress as he dragged her away making sure to keep her away from certain areas until she was older.

He was always there keeping a watchful eye on her.

She knew he was there even when she was stuck in that wretched asylum trapped in her own mind.

She could remember laying in that bed looking at the ceiling and feeling eyes on her.

Not eyes that made her want to scream but eyes that made her feel safe which was something she rarely ever felt.

It was only when she returned to Wonderland and saw his eyes again that she realized why she felt safe.

And even though he looked mangy with his hair in rough patches with marks all across his skin and blood between his teeth; she couldn't help but feel safe around him.

He had always kept her safe or at least he had tried.

And even now as she laid curled up in her bed trying to even out her breathing from the nightmares that were caused by both the old and the new horrors that Bumby had caused she knew he was guarding her.

She knew he was there keeping her safe from nightmares even as an adult just like he had done when she was a child.

She could feel his warmth as she reached out her to thin arm and placed it on his back.

She could feel as well as hear him purr though she knew he would deny doing such a thing.

She knew that he couldn't always help her or keep her from getting hurt but he was always there watching over her and guarding her.

Alice knew that Cheshire cared for her and Alice could only hope that Cheshire knew how much she cared for him in return.


End file.
